


BLUE WHALE

by futurephan



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, based off of the blue whale game, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurephan/pseuds/futurephan
Summary: ❝-you are now talking to another whale ❞





	BLUE WHALE

**day 1** —  **carve "f57" on your hand with a razor, send a photo to the curator**

day 2 — wake up at 4:20 a.m. watch psychedelic and scary videos the curator sends you

**day 3 — cut your arm with a razor along your veins, but not to deep, only 3 cuts, send a photo to the curator**

day 4 — draw a whale on a sheet of paper, send a photo to the curator

**day 5** **— if you are ready to "become a whale", carve "YES" on your leg. if not, cut yourself many times.**

day 6 —  have a talk "with a whale" in skype

**day 7** **—**    **carve "f40" on your hand, send a photo to the curator**

day 8 —  change your status to "#i_am_a_whale"

**day 9** **—**    **overcome your fear with another whale**

day 10 —  wake up at 4:20 a.m. and go to a roof (the higher the better) **  
**

**day 11** **—**    **carve a whale on your forearm with a razor, send a photo to the curator**

day 12 —  watch psychedelic and horror videos all day

**day 13** **—**    **listen to music "they" (curators) send you**

day 14 —  cut your lip

**day 16** **—**    **do something painful to yourself, make yourself sick**

day 17 —  go to the highest roof you can find, stand on the edge for some time

**day 18** **—**    **go to a bridge, stand on the edge**

day 19 —  climb up a crane or at least try to do it

**day 20** **—**    **the curator checks if you are trusworthy**

day 21 —  spend the whole day with another "whale"

**day 22** **—**    **go to a roof and sit on the edge with your legs dangling**

day 23 —  don't eat all day

**day 24** **—**    **break the law in any way**

day 25 —  have a meting with other "whales"

**day 26** **—**   **the curator tells you the date of your death and you have to accept it**

day 27 — wake up at 4:20 a.m. and go to rails (visit any railroad that you can find)

**day 28** **—**    **don't talk to anyone all day**

day 29 —  make a vow that "you're a whale"

**day 30 - 49** **— everyday you wake up at 4:20 a.m. watch horror videos, listen to music that "they" send you, make one cut on your body per day, talk to a "whale"  
**

day 50 —  jump off a high building. take your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> i did change what they actually were a bit, but that's just so the plot could develop quicker.


End file.
